Hostel Part III: Code Hostel
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: Vienna was the ideal spot for a college, which is why Odd was so keen on being accepted. Now life is turning in his favor and suddenly he finds himself being unknowingly taken to the Hostel with his friends. Being converted to novel format. Read
1. Long ride to Vienna

**Character List**

Odd Della Robbia- Chris Lowell

Ava Sanchez- Lauren Conrad

Robyn Witaker- Scout Taylor-Compton

Ulrich Stern- Alexander Skarsgard

Tabbatha St. James- Joanna Krupa

Randy Texler- Jerry Trainor

Hellena Shapiro- Stefani Germanotta

Anna d'Tavvrs- Kristina Klebe

Fernando Collins- Wilmer Valderrama

Lorielle Collins- Mercedes McNabb

Mr. Cavares- Hank Azaria

Hostel Room Service- Jason Mewes

Colbie Mazure- Sheri Moon Zombie

Terry Szrenda- Sean Flynn Amir

Liz Adler- Katherine McPhee

Monika Demunishka- Karina Smirnoff

Hostel Torturer- Viggo Mortenson

Shrill Hostess- Meagan Good

Liz's Popparazzi- Marisa Tomei, Ashton Kutcher, Rumer Willis

Auctioneer- Sandra Bullock

German Bidder 1- Udo Kier

Austrailian Bidder- Uma Thurman

German Bidder 2- Ray Romano

Elderly Bidder- Leslie Nielson

Sexy Biker Chick Bidder- Megan Fox

Liz's Agent- Yvette Nicole Brown

Liz's Manager- Oprah Winfrey

Misty- Kate Gosselin

Liz's Entourage- Mya, Sandra Oh, Craig Robinson

Liz's Therapist- Jenna Elfman

Train Conductor- Ezra Buzzington

Barfllies that hit on Liz, Colbie, and Ava- Enrique Inglesias, Hayden Christensen, Martin Starr

Odd's Uncle- David Cross

Mr. Laress- Nigel Lythgoe

Hostel Maid- Dee Wallace

Hostel Victim 1- Cody Linley

Hostel Victim 2- Masiela Lusha

Liz's Mom- Ellen DeGeneres

Tabbatha's Translater- Heidi Klum

Hostel Victim 3- Emma Stone

Napoleon- Demitri Martin

Nude Model 1- Albert Reed

Art Teacher- Carmen Electra

Science Professor- Eartha Kitt

Nerdy Girl- Chyler Leigh

Serenity- Jordana Brewster

The Elusive man Behind Curtain- John Forsythe

Girly voice- Kate Walsh

Lab Assistant- Kelly Osborne

Nude Model 2- Mila Kunis

Nude Model 3- Gilles Marini

Oracle- Cree Summers

Rugby Player on Train- Taye Diggs

Streaker on Train- Simon Rex

Gay Model- Lance Bass

Liz's Stalker- James Marsden

Liz's Lesbian Lover- Kat Dennings

Hostel employee- Derek Hough

**Chapter 1: I'm not ready**

**Summary: Odd Della Robbia, his cousin Ava Sanchez, and his best friend Ulrich Stern have been presented with the best opportunity of their lives. An all expenses paid trip to take an exchange student program for their first year in college. As the trio takes off for Vienna they each feel somewhat nervous about leaving America.**

The plane is over the Atlantic Ocean, and it's around noonish when Ava takes out her iPod and listens to her playlist.

ULRICH: (Leaning over Ava to speak to Odd) Hey Odd...

ODD: (Turning his head away from his Steven King novel) Yeah Ulrich?

ULRICH: (Evading Odd's gaze) Are you sure this will be good for me?

ODD: (Raising his eyebrows slightly) I'm one-hundred percent positive! You need to get your mind off of Serenity... yes you might have had a slip, but if I hadn't came around that day you'd have mace the biggest mistake of your life.

ULRICH: (Distantly cold) _...Second biggest mistake..._

ODD: (Annoyied) You can't blame yourself! For fuck's sake!

ULRICH: (Getting angry at himself) If I hadn't- (He is shushed by other passengers) _If I hadn't asked her to run out for the turkey... it would've never happened..._

ODD: (He glares at him) It's been a year and I've moved on, Ava's moved on, our uncle's moved on... yet you can't seem to let it out in a way that'll keep you here... this is why I knew you had to come with us, you won't leave your mom's house for anything, you bitch and moan that it's your fault while watching old movies on your phone, you eat ice cream until you throw it all up, and you taken it upon yourself to gamble life.

AVA: (Pulling out her heardphones and getting up) S'cuse me I gotta tinkle!

ODD: (Letting Ava out of the row) This is a new chapter of Ulrich Stern... one that doesn't involve him acting like an idiot... It's fucking Vienna! It's a new campus and there'll be lots of hot foreign women who are looking for some confident american boy to sweep them off their feet- into bed!

ULRICH: Is that all you think about?

ODD: (Ignoring the comment) You're a twenty year old guy who lives with his mom: you need to meet some women!

ULRICH: (Not letting Odd get to him) It's to soon for me to start dating!

ODD: Why?

ULRICH: (He blushes and looks away) Because...

ODD: (He pulls him in close) Because why?

ULRICH: Because...

AVA: (Getting pass Odd) Because he's afraid it might happen again!

ULRICH: Yeah, I mean I'm bad luck! Take a look at my record, Yumi: gay, Heather: suicide, Sissi: cheated on me, Miranda: sex change, Leeza: comatose!

AVA: (Sitting) ...and just recenty Serenity...

ODD: For God's sake!


	2. Some Nice Converstion over Beer

**Character List**

Odd Della Robbia- Chris Lowell

Ava Sanchez- Lauren Conrad

Robyn Witaker- Scout Taylor-Compton

Ulrich Stern- Alexander Skarsgard

Tabbatha St. James- Joanna Krupa

Randy Texler- Jerry Trainor

Hellena Shapiro- Stefani Germanotta

Anna d'Tavvrs- Kristina Klebe

Fernando Collins- Wilmer Valderrama

Lorielle Williams- Mercedes McNabb

Mr. Cavares- Hank Azaria

Hostel Room Service- Jason Mewes

Colbie Mazure- Sheri Moon Zombie

Terry Szrenda- Sean Flynn Amir

Liz Adler- Katherine McPhee

Monika Texler nee Demunishka- Karina Smirnoff

Hostel Torturer- Viggo Mortenson

Shrill Hostess- Meagan Good

Liz's Popparazzi- Marisa Tomei, Ashton Kutcher, Rumer Willis

Auctioneer- Sandra Bullock

German Bidder 1- Udo Kier

Austrailian Bidder- Uma Thurman

German Bidder 2- Ray Romano

Elderly Bidder- Leslie Nielson

Sexy Biker Chick Bidder- Megan Fox

Liz's Agent- Yvette Nicole Brown

Liz's Manager- Oprah Winfrey

Misty- Kate Gosselin

Liz's Entourage- Mya, Sandra Oh, Craig Robinson

Liz's Therapist- Jenna Elfman

Train Conductor- Ezra Buzzington

Barfllies that hit on Liz, Colbie, and Ava- Enrique Inglesias, Hayden Christensen, Martin Starr

Odd's Uncle- David Cross

Mr. Laress- Nigel Lythgoe

Hostel Maid- Dee Wallace

Hostel Victim 1- Cody Linley

Hostel Victim 2- Masiela Lusha

Liz's Mom- Ellen DeGeneres

Tabbatha's Translater- Heidi Klum

Hostel Victim 3- Emma Stone

Napoleon- Demitri Martin

Nude Model 1- Albert Reed

Art Teacher- Carmen Electra

Science Professor- Eartha Kitt

Nerdy Girl- Chyler Leigh

Serenity- Jordana Brewster

The Elusive man Behind Curtain- John Forsythe

Girly voice- Kate Walsh

Lab Assistant- Kelly Osborne

Nude Model 2- Mila Kunis

Nude Model 3- Gilles Marini

Oracle- Cree Summers

Rugby Player on Train- Taye Diggs

Streaker on Train- Simon Rex

Gay Model- Lance Bass

Liz's Stalker- James Marsden

Liz's Lesbian Lover- Kat Dennings

Hostel employee- Derek Hough

**Chapter 2: Good Conversation over a Cold Pint**

The plane landed around eight which was earlier than expected. Vienna's National Airport was a taupe colored building with many small shops and places of interest which fascinated the trio as they retrieved their luggage.

AVA: (Returning from luggage rack) Well it turns out our uncle paid extra so our things could be shipped directly to the school. Our carry-on's, however have to be brought in by us.

ODD: (Sitting on a cushioned bench) Now what?

ULRICH: (Looking outside) Theres a bar on the other side of the street... wanna toss back a few?

AVA: Sounds like a plan!

ODD: (Getting up at the word bar) Drunk foreign women for all!

Once across the street Ulrich realizes the sign is in

AVA: (Looking up at the sign which hangs below the name plaque reading: Kleiswich Tarven) Is it German? (Ulrich nods 'yes') What's it say?

ULRICH: Kleisvich Taverne, einen Tropfen der besten Bier und alle ihre Probleme geht vorüber!

ODD: (Baffled beyond all belief) I don't think that's english...

ULRICH: (Blushing) Oh sorry! It says, "Kleiswich tavern, one drop of the finest ale and all your problems will pass!"

AVA: (Giggling softly) Yes, it's like they know how to speak to me!

ODD: (Entering with Ulrich and Ava) Hmm... Ulrich something tells me we're the only ones who speak a lick of english so get us a round of beer, alright?

ULRICH: Sure... (He heads off to the bar where two women and a man are tending to the patrons)

ODD: (Looking around for an empty booth) I don't see any free seats.

AVA: (Spotting a booth whose only occupant is a blonde hair woman sipping a beer) She doesn't seem to have company... and who knows she could be bending over for you in the foreseeable future.

ODD: Outta my way! (He arrives at the table and now that Odd has full view of her face he thinks she may only speak German) Uhh... Entschuldigen Sie... uhh... gnädige Frau, ich frage mich, wenn meine... uhh... Freunde und ich könnte err... kneifen Sie Zitrone.

The woman of his age laughs for a moment.

TABBATHA: (She stops laughing) I can speak english... and if 'squeeze my lemon' is your way of saying 'sit with me' then sure, why not! (Odd and Ava sit as Ulrich heads over with four beers)

ULRICH: I noticed you guys made a friend so I grabbed an extra beer for-

TABBATHA: (She takes the beer and sits it next to her other beer) Tabbatha- Tabbatha St. James.

AVA: (Extending her hand to shake) Nice to meet you Tabbatha! I'm Ava Sanchez (Tabbatha shakes her hand) this is our friend Ulrich Stern (Ulrich kisses her hand and mutters something in German which makes Tabbatha swoon) and this is my cousin Odd Della Robbia!

ODD: (Kissing her hand as well) Manchmal Wein schmeckt besser, nachdem sie in eine Schüssel mit Schlamm's angelegt. (Ulrich smirks at Odd's horrible German)

TABBATHA: (Laughing again) So I'm guessing none of you are from around here?

AVA: (Sipping her beer) Nope, were all from New York.

TABBATHA: Really, me too!

ODD: (He puts his mug down) What part?

TABBATHA: Manhatton (Turning to Ulrich) Allerdings möchte ich gedacht habe jemanden wie Sie wäre aus Deutschland.

ODD: You wanna tickle his what?

ULRICH: Wie man sehen kann Odd kann weder sprechen noch verstehen Deutsch sein Leben zu retten.

AVA: (Smiling smugly) Er kann nicht scheinen, um die von ihr hängen... in der Tat sollten Sie ihm auf Englisch sage ich Ihnen gesagt, was er vorhin gesagt hat.

ODD: What are you saying?

TABBATHA: (Caressing Odd's hand from across the table) I'm flattered Odd but...

ODD: What did they tell you I wanted to sleep with you?

TABBATHA: (Blushing, yet not revealing her embarresment) Well I'm not like that... aber ich kann durchführen mündlichen auf euch (Ulrich and Ava ooooo loudly and then laugh) oder vielleicht eine deutsche Handschlag (Ava who is confused is whispered to by Ulrich and she giggles fiercely) ...but then again I had so many 'Mitglieder' in front of me I've lost the urge for American boys (Ava stops giggling)

ULRICH: (After a moment of awkward silence) So Tabbatha what brings you here?

TABBATHA: Oh... umm... (She pulls a bag from under the table) some friends and I recieved scholarships to the Univeristy of Vienna and-

AVA: (Gasps) Really? Thats why we're here!

ODD: Do you know how to get to the unitersity from here?

TABBATHA: (She pulls out her map which has the University circled in a deep fuchsia color) We're here! (She marks the tavern with her finger) It takes half a day to return there from here by foot, but by trolley, from here, it takes only twenty minutes.

AVA: (Has been rumaging through her lavender rucksack since Tabbatha's map was pulled out) I have the same map right here and I have the map of the University here as well! (She pulls both maps out) See! (The one map has a route which is near similar to Tabbatha's only leading from the airport and her's is in crimson) And our dorm's (Indiacating Odd and Ulrich) should be... (She traces map with finger) ...over here! (Her finger lands on an H shaped fromation) Next to the tennis court and serenity garden... (Whispering to Tabbatha while Odd and Ulrich talk about their courses) ...Between you and me I put in more money for a room facing the south end off the serenity garden because the art class sculpts and draws live nudes... mostly men! (The two giggle evilly)

ODD: (Pointing on map) Hey look they have a glass-tempering class!

ULRICH: (Pointing to map) Plus an area for Penclak-selat!

ODD: A tennis court!

AVA: Bonsai Tree chaetau!

ODD: Culinary classes!

AVA: Excavation classes!

ODD: Word spin?

AVA: It's a kind of Rap class...

ODD: Oh? I get it!

AVA: (Returning to map) Clothes Designing!

ODD: Nature Walks...

AVA: (She looks closely at a purple triangle seven millimeters away from the North wing) Sleep manipulation?

ODD: Dream control, Ava!

AVA: Oh that's neat! (To Tabbatha in singsong voice) It's also by the serenity garden!!!

ODD: Hmm... this looks great! Why wait anymore to see it?

TABBATHA: (She packs her map away as Ava does the same) Well I'm waiting here for my friend's Hellena and Colbie.

AVA: (Looking out he window) When are they supposed to get here?

TABBATHA: (Looking at her watch) They should've been on the flight that just arrived...

ULRICH: (Looking at Odd and Ava) We were on that flight.

TABBATHA: Maybe you saw them! Hellena's a medium height jewish, blond with a very tan complexion and extremely bizarre outfits? Colbie is a taller curly-hairred blonde with a lighter complexion and she is somewhat busty and has a star-shaped birthmark on her neck?

ODD: No...

AVA: I think I saw Colbie! She was saying how tired she was and that they'd call a... Tyler... Tyce... Tyrell- uh?

TABBATHA: Terry?

AVA: (Snaps her finger) That was it!

TABBATHA: Terry's at the University... and knowing Hellena she's probably gonna crash as soon as she hits a soft and plush surface.

ODD: Well sounds like me... and... (he yawns) I think I need to hit a soft surface. (He nudges Ava who frowns)

TABBATHA: Gross... Anyway (She looks at her watch) we need to leave now to catch the final trolley or we'll have to go by gondola and land at the university's dock.

They all down the beer remaining in their glasses and head out following Tabbatha down a narrow cobblestone street until they hit a trolley station.

TABBATHA: (Running down street after trolley) Wait! (She trips and the trolley turns the corner)

AVA: (Running over to help her up) Are you alright?

ODD: (He and Ava help Tabbatha up to her feet) That was some spill!

TABBATHA: (Rubbing her forehead) Damn, that was the last trolley of the evening!

ULRICH: (Looking around he notices a small hut on the a dock a few feet from where they stand) Hey guys theres a gondola rental hut here!

TABBATHA: (She frowns) I only have a ten!

AVA: (Looking sideways at her) How much is a gondola?

TABBATHA: (She thinks hard) I think it's sixty five for a gondola with one paddle... and an extra ten for additional paddles; hard to remember I hadn't taken one since I first got her two weeks ago...

AVA: (Going through her purse) I have a forty!

ODD: (Going though his pockets) I gotta twenty a ten and a few singles!

ULRICH: (Smiling) ...I'm broke from the beers!

TABBATHA: Let me pay you back in for the beer (She hands him her ten)

ULIRCH: (Not wanting the money) No, no it's fine!

TABBATHA: (Putting it in his hand) I insist! (She walks away before Ulrich can speak again)

The four enter a small hut off the river and pay for a gondola which had to be returned by monday which needn't concern them since the school had a hut like this with a return towman.

AVA: (Paddling lathargicly) How long does it take by gondola?

TABBATHA: (Skimming water with her fingers) Not long... it takes less time than trolley, but is more expensive; however, the current goes ten miles per hour compared to the trolley's four miles per hour. Also, the trolley has to curve around many jetties which protect some of the lowlands from flooding. Which we should be passing... now! (The jetties are beautiful sandbars of varying color) When the moon hits them right some of the sands sparkle... (she traces her reflection) during the New Year, Vienna shoots fireworks off them.

ODD: (Looking up at the stars) Huh? I guess the stars do look the same here!

AVA: (Yawning) Well duh! We changed locations not solar systems...

ULRICH: (He holds his hand out to Ava) Take a rest, I'll row for a bit!

AVA: Thanks! (She hands him the paddle)

TABBATHA: (She gets into a sitting position) I almost forgot, did you all set your phones and watches to Vienna time? (They all nod no) Well it's 11:10 p.m. here...

ODD: (Pulls out his phone) Alright! Now we have one clock set right!

ULRICH: Hey, Tabbatha?

TABBATHA: (She looks at him through half open eyes) Yeah, Ulrich?

ULRICH: (He pulls the paddle out of the water as they pass the jetties and lets the natural current take them along) What classes do you take?

TABBATHA: (She sits up straight) Well currently I am taking Culinary, Dream Interpretation, Sketching 101, Creative Writing and Artisan Sciences.

AVA: (Half-asleep) Dream Interpretation sounds... nice...

ODD: (Whispering to Tabbatha) Beer makes her sleepy!

TABBATHA: Oh!!!

ULRICH: (He looks out into distance as a landmass appears on his line of vision) Is that it?

ODD: It looks like a dock...

TABBATHA: (She yawns) Yeah thats it just put the oar into the mud when we drift closer to stop it and I'll hop out and tie it down!

Ava is now dead asleep as the pull into the school's dock. As told to do, Ulrich firmly plants the paddle into the shallow water as Tabbatha jumps out and pulls the rope on the bow of the gondola towards the barge and makes a square knot with the intied side onto the dock. Ulrich pulls the paddle out and leaves it in the gondola.

ODD: (Jumping out) Hand me Ava...

ULRICH: (Picks up the unconcious Ava and hands her over to her cousin who repostions her so her can piggyback her) Hey Tabbatha can you get Ava's bag and purse? (Tabbatha nods 'yes' and takes the lavander rucksack as well as the marroon purse) Thanks!

TABBATHA: No problem! (She helps Ulrich out of the gondola) So it seems were all in the same dorm!

ULRICH: Really?

TABBATHA: Yup!

ODD: The dorms are co-ed?

ULRICH: (Aside) He knew that and still asked?

The three awake companions arrive at the H shaped dorm.

TABBATHA: You two got keys?

ULRICH: (He pulls a key from his pocket) Yup! Me and Odd have D-19... and Ava has C-21!

TABBATHA: (Stopping) Ava's my roommate?


	3. An Odd Morning

**Character List**

Odd Della Robbia- Chris Lowell

Ava Sanchez- Lauren Conrad

Robyn Witaker- Scout Taylor-Compton

Ulrich Stern- Alexander Skarsgard

Tabbatha St. James- Joanna Krupa

Randy Texler- Jerry Trainor

Hellena Shapiro- Stefani Germanotta

Anna d'Tavvrs- Kristina Klebe

Fernando Collins- Wilmer Valderrama

Lorielle Williams- Mercedes McNabb

Mr. Cavares- Hank Azaria

Hostel Room Service- Jason Mewes

Colbie Mazure- Sheri Moon Zombie

Terry Szrenda- Sean Flynn Amir

Liz Adler- Katherine McPhee

Monika Texler nee Demunishka- Karina Smirnoff

Hostel Torturer- Viggo Mortenson

Shrill Hostess- Meagan Good

Liz's Popparazzi- Marisa Tomei, Ashton Kutcher, Rumer Willis

Auctioneer- Sandra Bullock

German Bidder 1- Udo Kier

Austrailian Bidder- Uma Thurman

German Bidder 2- Ray Romano

Elderly Bidder- Leslie Nielson

Sexy Biker Chick Bidder- Megan Fox

Liz's Agent- Yvette Nicole Brown

Liz's Manager- Oprah Winfrey

Misty- Kate Gosselin

Liz's Entourage- Mya, Sandra Oh, Craig Robinson

Liz's Therapist- Jenna Elfman

Train Conductor- Ezra Buzzington

Barfllies that hit on Liz, Colbie, and Ava- Enrique Inglesias, Hayden Christensen, Martin Starr

Odd's Uncle- David Cross

Mr. Laress- Nigel Lythgoe

Hostel Maid- Dee Wallace

Hostel Victim 1- Cody Linley

Hostel Victim 2- Masiela Lusha

Liz's Mom- Ellen DeGeneres

Tabbatha's Translater- Heidi Klum

Hostel Victim 3- Emma Stone

Napoleon- Demitri Martin

Nude Model 1- Albert Reed

Art Teacher- Carmen Electra

Science Professor- Eartha Kitt

Nerdy Girl- Chyler Leigh

Serenity- Jordana Brewster

The Elusive man Behind Curtain- John Forsythe

Girly voice- Kate Walsh

Lab Assistant- Kelly Osborne

Nude Model 2- Mila Kunis

Nude Model 3- Gilles Marini

Oracle- Cree Summers

Rugby Player on Train- Taye Diggs

Streaker on Train- Simon Rex

Gay Model- Lance Bass

Liz's Stalker- James Marsden

Liz's Lesbian Lover- Kat Dennings

Hostel employee- Derek Hough

**Chapter 3: An Odd Morning**

Odd who has started up early decides to explore the campus and he stumbles across a woman bedazzled in bengals and shawls with a sign that said, "Oracle Leona knows all!" so he decided to test her power.

ODD: (Sitting beside her on the bench) So you're the real deal?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Yes, child!

ODD: Alrighty then!

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Do you have a question?

ODD: (He scratches his head) Hmm... What can you see in my future?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.... Ohhhhhhhhhh... The spirits they speak to me!

ODD: (A bit creeped out) Yeah?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) I see it you're name... is the same as an adjective! Liv? O- O- Odd!

ODD: (Somewhat afraid) Yes!

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Do you know someone whose name begins with a- R!!!!

ODD: No.

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) This person will give you a revelating shock in some months from now!

ODD: (He shifts uncomfortably) Uhh... When and to who will I get married?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Let me see you palms!

ODD: (He reluctanly hands her his hands) Okay?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Hmm... lifeline very good! Past the wrist, you may live over ninety!

ODD: (He looks at his own palms) Wow, over ninety!

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) You will have seven kids!

ODD: (Alarmed) Seven?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Named L-Lo-Li-Lynn, Ma- Mu- Miro, K-Kwan, E- Er- Evan- no wait, Evander, Andrew? Andy? Uhh... Andelem? Yes Andelem, W- Wendy?  
Perhaps- err... no- Whitney, and let's see... I see an I- Izzy, Iggy, Issac? Wait, wait!

ODD: Yes?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone with eyes wide) Isabella!

ODD: (Thinking to self) How'd she know all these names? Why'd she say Whitney? And Isabella? Also what's an Andelem?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) You seem worryied?

ODD: Do you have anything about why Whitney and Isabella are the last two names?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) I see a casket with a rose laid upon it and you and a Black-hairred girl approach the casket and place roses upon it!

ODD: A black-hairred girl?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) E- Eve? Eva?

ODD: Ava?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Yes! Ava...

ODD: Who's in the casket?

ORACLE: (In an ethereal tone) Someone very close to you! I can't tell exactally, but the casket isn't open so I'm having a feeling this person didn't die a natural death!

ODD: I must go! (He get's up)

ORACLE: (She grabs his wrist and her eyes get all milky and unfocused she speaks in an ominous tone) Beware those you trust, someone in your future will hurt you in so many ways, innocent blood'll be spilt, Beware... BEWARE!! BE- (She coughs and loses her trance) Oh I'm sorry! Did you wanna ask me something?

ODD: (He breaks away and dashs towards the serenity garden) Oh God!

NAPOLEON: (Bumping into him) Oh, Thank God your here! Ira just walked out and we're down one model!

ODD: (He is confused) I- what? Model? Me?

NAPOLEON: (He knocks on Odd's forehead) Hello, Napoleon to model! anyone in there?

ODD: Uhh...

NAPOLEON: (He sighs) I'll get someone out here! ROBYN!!

Robyn a red-headed teen in Black Turtle neck tank top with a red ruffle-cuffed blouse underneath. Her skirt was a deeper red hobble skirt which seemed to impede her stride somewhat.

ROBYN: (Siddling down the marble path) Yes Proessor Napoleon?

NAPOLEON: (He pushes Odd into Robyn) This is-

ODD: (Odd opens his mouth but Napoleon cuts him off)

NAPOLEON: Names are not important! Just get him ready for the class!

ROBYN: (She bows a little) Yes Professor! (Napoleon walks away) Come with me! (She pulls Odd by his shirt and he has no choice but to follow) What's your name?

ODD: Uhh... Odd!

ROBYN: Well Uhhodd (She pushes him into a small booth covered with a silk curtain) Just undress and I'll give you some make-up!

ODD: Undress?!

ROBYN: (She is getting agitated) God, yes! Undress! (To herself) Why did I volunteer for this? Dicks are starting to get boring! Nothing exciting! Always under 4 inches!

ODD: (Popping head out) Did you say something?

ROBYN: (She leans on another booth) No, no! I didn't...

ODD: (He pops his head out) I'm done!

ROBYN: Then come out dipshit!

ODD: (He smiles) What no dinner?

ROBYN: (Grabs his neck and pulls him out) Okay! (She looks down at his penis which is five inches unerect) Oh... (She blushes then kneels down in front so his penis is level to her face) Alright, let start! (She pulls out a tin of assorted blushes and takes his penis in her other hand) I- (He gets erect and she starts applying some blush)

ODD: (Shivering in extreme pleasure) I'm guessing you don't see many cocks this big...

ROBYN: (She blushes) No... (Rapidly) not really!

ODD: So what do I gotta do?

ROBYN: (She is to taken by his size) What? I- oh, well just stand in a pose and let tehm draw you!

ODD: Them?

ROBYN: The students?! (She looks up at his face) You've done this before right?

ODD: I'm not a model!

NAPOLEON: (He comes back) Well is he ready!?

Tabbatha and Ava are watching from their window.

TABBATHA: (With binoculars in hand) Showtime!

AVA: What do you see?

TABBATHA: (She coos) Oh my! A big guy! He's kinda cute... and huge... and Oh my God!

AVA: What?

TABBATHA: (Removing binoculars) It's Odd!


End file.
